baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MustangCobra1/If Tanneog was in ClobeCruxPigeonYT's Baldi's Basics
(Note: Special thanks to Midevalknight and ClobeCruxPigeonYT) (Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/2294151500/Baldis-Basics) Baldi: Tanneog: Hey Baldi, I don't think you should come this way. You probably won't find who you're looking for. Baldi: Oh, well then I guess I'll look somewhere else. It's a Bully: Tanneog: Hey! If you don't move out of the way, I'll tell the principal on you! It's a Bully: What? Oh no, I'm so not getting detention again! Playtime: Tanneog: Hey Playtime, this kid can't play jump rope right now, but he'll play later! Playtime: Oh... well okay then. I'll just find someone else to play with! Ehehehehe! Principal Of The Thing: Tanneog: Sorry Principal, we didn't mean to that the player broke. It was only an accident! If the player broke the rules for the first time: Principal: Alright, I'll let you off the hook for now, but I'll be watching you! If breaking the rules a 2nd time: Principal: You have one last chance! If you continue to break the rules, then it's detention for you! Vice Principal: Tanneog: Sorry Vice Principal, we didn't mean to that the player broke. It was only an accident! Vice Principal: Alright, I'll let you off the hook for now, but I'll be watching you! Inky: Tanneog: Sorry Inky, we didn't mean to wander in the halls. It was only an accident! Inky: Alright, I'll let you off the hook for now, but I'll be watching you! Monstrosity: Tanneog: "Hey, look behind you!" Monstrosity: (Turns around while Tanneog and the player escape) Let's Drum: Tanneog: Hey Let's Drum, this kid can't listen to your drums right now, but he'll listen later! Let's Drum: Oh... well... okay then... I'll just find someone else... Let's Taiko (Let's Drum's blue counterpart): Tanneog: Hey... aren't you similar to Let's Drum? Let's Taiko: I'm his blue counterpart... Tanneog: Oh... well... this kid can't listen to your drums right now, but he'll listen later! Let's Taiko: Oh... well... okay then... I'll just find someone else... just like my non-blue counterpart... The Parents: Tanneog: Look Parents, we're sorry... we didn't mean to get detention! It was an accident! The Parents: Alright, I'll let you off the hook for now, but I'll be watching you! If getting detention for the 2nd time: The Parents: You have one last chance! If you continue to get detention, then you'll be seeing me! Happy Holidays: Tanneog: "Hey! Look! A free gift!" (Runs over to Happy Holidays and opens it) Happy Holidays: "Merry Christmas, here's a free present!" (Gives Tanneog a quarter) Tanneog: (Runs back to Tag) "This might come in handy!" The Superintendent: Tanneog: "QUICK, HIDE!" (When The Superintendent is near) Tanneog: "TAG, WHY DIDN'T YOU HIDE?" (When The Superintendent reveals Tag's location to Baldi) Sweep Helper: (Note: Special thanks to Oreo-And-Eeyore) Tanneog: "Sweep helper, this hall is already clean!" Sweep Helper: "Okay..." (Goes the other direction) Security: Tanneog: (Points behind Security) "LOOK! SOMEONE HAS ITEMS!" Security: "Huh? Where?" (Turns around while Tanneog and Tag escape) Fake Or Real???: Tanneog: Fake Or Real, this kid can't listen to your music right now, but he'll listen later! Fake Or Real???: Okay... (Goes the other direction to find someone else) Very Happy Subscriber: Tanneog: Very Happy Subscriber, this kid will subscribe to ClobeCruxPigeonYT later! VHS: Okay! (Leaves) Coach: Tanneog: Hey Coach, this kid can't go to the gym right now, but he'll go there later! Coach: Fine... Here Coach: Tanneog: Hey Here Coach, this kid can't go to the gym right now, but he'll go there later! Here Coach: Alright then... Smiley: Tanneog: (Roars) (This happens when he sees Smiley chasing after Tag after he touched his computer) Smiley: (Runs away screaming in fear) Tanneog: "There we go..." Mr. Piece: Tanneog: (Shields Tag with his body when Mr. Piece sprays ink, covering his body in ink) "I'm okay!" NoobTime: Tanneog: "NoobTime, I'll be your friend!" NoobTime: "Really?" Tanneog: "Yes!" NoobTime: "Okay!" It's a Wizard: Tanneog: Hey! If you don't move out of the way, I'll tell the principal on you! It's a Wizard: "BUT I LIKE THIS PLACE!" Tanneog: "I don't care!" It's a Wizard: "OKAY! FINE!" (disappears) It's a Vault Bully: Tanneog: Hey! If you don't move out of the way, I'll tell the principal on you! It's a Vault Bully: What? Oh no, I'm so not getting detention again! Arts and Crafters: Tanneog: (Roars) (This happens when he sees Arts and Crafters chasing after Tag when he has more notebooks than him) Arts and Crafters: (Runs away screaming in fear) Tanneog: There we go... 1st Prize: (Note: Special thanks to Oreo-And-Eeyore) Tanneog: "GO GO GO!" (When 1st Prize is approaching) Le Billy: Tanneog: Hey Billy, I don't think you should come this way. You probably won't find who you're looking for. Le Billy: Oh... well... then I guess I'll look somewhere else... Gaming Computer: (Yes, I know it's not in the game) Tanneog: "Gaming Computer, this kid can't jump right now, but he'll jump later!" Gaming Computer: "Okay then..." (Goes the other direction) Shy John: Tanneog: (Roars) (This happens when he sees Shy John chasing after Tag when he has more objects than him) Shy John: (Runs away screaming in fear) Tanneog: "There we go..." Incredible Principal: Tanneog: Sorry Incredible Principal, we didn't mean to that the player broke. It was only an accident! If the player broke the rules for the first time: Incredible Principal: Alright, I'll let you off the hook for now, but I'll be watching you! If breaking the rules a 2nd time: Incredible Principal: You have one last chance! If you continue to break the rules, then you're a bad boy! Non Emotional Creature: Tanneog: "Non Emotional Creature, this area is already clean..." NEC: "Okay..." (Goes the other direction) Billy's Well Made Robot 2.0: Tanneog: "GO GO GO!" (When BWMR2.0 is approaching) Stealing Machine: Tanneog: "Stealing Machine, you better not steal my friend's items, or else!" Stealing Machine: "Okay... fine..." (disappears) Saintza: Tanneog: "Hey Saintza, I don't think you should come this way. You probably won't find who you're looking for." Saintza: "Oh... well... then I guess I'll look somewhere else..." WorkPC: (Yes, I know it's not in the game) Tanneog: "WorkPC, this kid can't jump right now, but he'll jump later!" WorkPC: "Alrighty then..." (Goes the other direction) Baldi Baldimore: Tanneog: (Roars) (This happens when he sees Baldi Baldimore chasing after Tag when he has more notebooks than him) Baldi Baldimore: (Runs away screaming in fear) Tanneog: "There we go..." Principal Of The Name2: Tanneog: "Sorry Principal, we didn't mean to that the player broke. It was only an accident!" If the player broke the rules for the first time: Principal Of The Name2: "Alright..." (BEEP) "I'll let you off the hook for-" (BEEP) "but I'll be watching you!" If breaking the rules a 2nd time: Principal Of The Name2: "You have one last-" (BEEP) "If you continue to break the rules, then it's detention for-" (BEEP) Saintza's Robot: Tanneog: "GO GO GO!" (When Saintza's Robot is approaching) It's a Bully's Brother: Tanneog: "Hey! If you don't move out of the way, I'll tell the principal on you!" It's a Bully's Brother: "What? Oh no, I'm so not getting detention again!" It's a Guy: Tanneog: "Move out of the way!" It's a Guy: *sigh* "Fine..." (disappears) GoldenBootsGamerYT: Tanneog: "Hey GoldenBootsGamerYT, I don't think you should come this way. You probably won't find who you're looking for." GoldenBootsGamerYT: "Oh... well... then I guess I'll look somewhere else..." ??? (I don't know it's name, but it's a green GoldenBootsGamerYT): Tanneog: (Roars) (This is what happens when ??? is chasing after Tag when he has more notebooks than him) ???: (Runs away screaming in fear) Tanneog: "There we go..." Student (It wears a red shirt, red pants and wears black shoes): Tanneog: (Roars) (This is what happens when the student is chasing after Tag when he has more notebooks than him) Student: (Runs away screaming in fear) Tanneog: "There we go..." Pencil Boy: Tanneog: (Roars) "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND, OR ELSE I'M TELLING THE PRINCIPAL!" Pencil Boy: (Drops his pencil and runs away screaming in fear) Tanneog: "There we go... That'll keep you safe..." School Band: Tanneog: "GO GO GO!" (When School Band is approaching) 2nd Prize: Tanneog: "GO GO GO!" (When 2nd Prize is approaching) Mad Rock: Tanneog: "Don't touch him..." Category:Blog posts